aftermath
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: Mel c gives birth after the spice girls perform at the closing ceremony of the 2012 olympics


**Aftermath**

It was a warm summer night in London of August 12, 2012. The town was abuzz with activity. It was the night of the closing ceremony of the Olympics and everyone was at the stadium. It was a madhouse. Especially since the girls were performing. And what a performance it was. Melanie C stood out in rare form. Her singing and dancing was top notch. The only thing that kept her form being the same was the belly. Although I had to admit she did great fro someone that was 9 months pregnant.

"Awesome show guys!" I said as we entered the after party.

"I know Angel. Though the cabs were a bit scary." Melanie replied rubbing the bump.

"Yeah it was." Emma agreed.

"Yeah but it was fun." Mel B added

"I was surprised to see you guys on the top of them." I said.

"I know. You're uncle would've lost it." Melanie replied chuckling suddenly she was in pain.

"I know, what are you alright Aunt Mel?" I asked.

"Yeah I just need to sit down Angel." She said wincing a bit when she took a seat. Suddenly water started to flow down her legs.

"Ah Angel I think my water just broke." She said though gritted teeth.

"Oh no, we need to get to the hospital" I said as I helped her to the car.

"Angel I'm glad you're here." Melanie exclaimed as I helped her into the car.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything Aunt Mel." I replied. And I hoped into the car and we drove off. Soon we arrived at the hospital and were in a cozy room.

"I can't believe we made it." I said.

"I know I was scared you'd have to deliver." Melanie joked.

"I know I was really hoping I wouldn't have too." I said.

"It's a good thing you made it then." Jaimie said. Melanie got out of the hospital bed and stood up and walked around the room. Her hospital gown flowed around her as she strode around the room. As she walked she had one hand on her stomach and the other hand on her back to support it. She stopped next to the window and looked out. She seemed lost in thought. After a moment I had to wonder what was on her mind.

"Aunt Mel? Are you ok?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Oh Angel I can't do this without Tom." She said rubbing her belly.

"I have an idea Aunt Mel." I said

"What Angel?" She asked looking at me.

"Well he may not be here but you could Skype him." I said pulling my laptop from my purse.

"That's a brilliant idea Angel." She complimented.

"Here why don't you lay down Aunt Mel?" I said when I helped her back to the bed. When she laid back down I gave her the laptop and she logged into Skype and clicked Tom's name. Suddenly she spasmed in pain as a contraction hits. He eyes were shut as the ache intensified. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it as the pain reached its peak.

"Tom pick up I need you!" She screamed as the pain continued. Finally the pain released.

"Mel dear I'm glad you called. What's wrong?" Tom asked as the video chat began

"It's time." She said

"You mean you're in labor? Oh no I need to come back." He said

"Please hurry." She implored.

"Mel I know you're in a lot of pain and I should be there but I love you more than life it self." Tom said kissing the camera.

"I know I love you too. That's why the pain is worth it." She replied. She suddenly seized up in pain again. She wept as her eyes closed tight. She was doubled over in pain. She screamed and grabbed my hand tightly as she lost composure. Finally she relaxed as the pain ended.

"It's over. Just breathe like we practiced." Tom said.

"I wish you were here." She sobbed.

"Angel are you listening?" He asked

"Yeah I'm here Uncle Tom." I said.

"You remember what you saw with the birth ball in Mel's birthing class the other day? I want you to use that." He suggested.

"Good idea, but what about you?" I asked.

"I'm hopping a flight. There's no way I'm missing this." He said.

"I'll be there soon dear. I love you." Tom said.

"I love you too." She said as the chat ended. Soon the doctor walked in.

"Well Mel lets check your progress shall we?" Elizabeth said checking her.

"Is she ready?" I asked.

"Close but I brought something that might help." She said picking up the ball.

"Is that a birthing ball?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, can you use it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah." Melanie answered and she stands up and walks over to it, "Angel can you help me get on it?"

"Sure." I answered holding it for her.

"Thank you." She replied as she sat on it and started to move from side to side on it. Suddenly she seized up again. However this time she didn't tense up. Instead she started to swayed and swiveled on the ball. After it peaked, she relaxed quicker. In fact the whole process seemed to go quickly.

"The ball did the trick." She said.

"Great. You seemed like it helped." I replied kneeling in front of her.

"I think I'm getting close." She admitted.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah it'll happen soon." She replied.

"Angel if Tom doesn't make it. I want you to help me pick a name." Melanie said.

"Wow Aunt Mel, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah I really feel like you'll be a great cousin to this one also." She said. She was seated sideways on the ball. She sat with a leg on each side of the ball to keep herself stable. Suddenly she swiveled her hips and swayed on the ball as she rolled back and forth. She stopped and turn towards me as she stretched her back. She rocked and her back popped as she reached back to hold it. I helped her back onto the bed. Suddenly Elizabeth came back in.

"I'm just gonna check you again Mel." She said checking her.

"Is she ready?" I asked.

"No but she's close." She replied.

"Angel perhaps we should take a walk. It's a bit stuffy in here." Melanie said.

"Sounds good." I said I helped her out of the bed and we made our way to the hall. She walked with a slow trudging gate as we set off down the hall. She and I walked slowly as she made her way toward the nurse's station. Then with a flourish she turned and began to walk back. Then she stopped. She fell onto my shoulder and limped weakly.

"Are you ok Aunt Mel?" I asked as I caught her.

"No it's another contraction." She breathed. She seized up in pain and began to scream. Her eyes were closed tight as she attempted to distract herself from the pain. She was hyperventilating as the pain peaked. She barely had the strength to stand. Instead she leaned against the hallway wall. Moaning and rocking from side to side in pain she also rolled her head from side to side. I helped her to her feet and carried her back to the room. When we got back to the room I helped her back to the bed. She laid back drained from her ordeal.

"That was a stronger one than the last one." She said.

"You think you'll be ok?" I asked.

"Definitely, but I don't think I want anymore after this." She replied.

"I'm getting a Skype call from Uncle Tom." I said.

"Answer it. I need him." She replied.

"Ok." I said answering the call.

"Hello guys how are things going?" Tom asked.

"I'm alright but she's definitely coming." Melanie replied.

"Yeah I know. You think she'll be out before I get there?" He asked

"I hope not. I want her to see her father 1st." she replied.

"We're landing now. I'll see you soon." Tom said.

"Alright I love you." Melanie said.

"Love you too." He replied terminating the chat. She seized up in pain once again. She was doubled over in pain. She took deep measured breaths as she rubbed the belly gently. Soon the contraction ended and she relaxed.

"I'm here to check you one more time." Elizabeth said as she strode over to Mel and checks her.

"How much longer does she have?" I asked.

"She's at 9 cementers. So not long now." She replied.

"Wait Tom's not here yet. I can't have her without him." She said.

"He better hurry" Elizabeth said. Suddenly Tom came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late. The baggage claim guys were harsh with my bags." Tom said running into the room.

"You made it." Melanie said.

"Of course dear. I wouldn't miss it." Tom said kissing her deeply.

"Hi Uncle Tom. You're late." I said jokingly.

"Better late then never. Thanks for filling in Angel." He replied.

"Don't mean to interrupt but I need to check her." Elizabeth said walking over to Melanie and she checks her.

"Is she ready?" Tom asked.

"You arrived just in time. Lets get her into delivery." Elizabeth said.

"Lets get this bugger on the road." Melanie said. Once inside the delivery room she immediately began breathing hard. To everyone's surprise she bared down hard and breathed more quickly. Then she fell back suddenly. It was evident that she was exhausted. She needed to rest.

"Whoa I didn't tell you to push." Elizabeth said looking at Melanie.

"She breaks the rules. That's why I love her." Tom chided.

"Are you ok Aunt Mel?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, but I pushed so hard, I'm a bit lightheaded." Melanie replied.

"You did well Mel, now lay back and rest." Elizabeth said.

"My gosh that hurt." Melanie said.

"I know, but just relax." Elizabeth said.

"Can I get some painkillers that was unbearable." Melanie snapped.

"Mel, you're truly a wonderful woman." Tom said

"I don't feel wonderful." She replied.

"You light up my life and I'm honored to have my babies with you." He replied.

"You need to push again Mel." Elizabeth said. Melanie nodded and sat up on the bed and breathed deeply. Then she bared down hard. Slowly she exhaled though gritted teeth. Finally she fell back. As I whipped the sweat from her forehead she appeared tired. She took another deep breath and bared down hard.

"I feel something!" she screamed.

"She's crowning." Elizabeth said.

"It's almost over darling." Tom said stroking Melanie's hand and she fell back again tired.

"Mel I know you must be in pain. But you're strong. And there is a beauty that strength that I love." Tom said.

"Thank you. I love you Tom." She said smiling.

"I hope you don't have to go though much more. It looks painful." I said grasping her hand.

"When you love being a mum, it's all worth it. Trust me Angel." She replied gripping my hand tight. Suddenly she bared down hard again. This time she let out a moan. Slowly she rolled her head from side to side. She started to sob as she fell back this time. She was in pain.

"The shoulders are stuck. If we leave them like this, it'll harm them both." Elizabeth said.

"Will it hurt?" Melanie asked concerned.

"I won't lie, it will; but it has to be done." Elizabeth replied. Slowly and carefully Elizabeth started to turn the baby. Melanie winced, and then she suddenly tensed up and spasmed. She was in a lot of pain. She screamed as the pain became too much. She fell back breathing heavily.

"God this is tearing me apart!" Melanie sobbed.

"I know. It's almost over." Elizabeth said.

"Aunt Mel you can do it, remember you're Sporty Spice." I said.

"Thanks Angel I needed that." She replied. She tensed up as Elizabeth began to turn the baby again. She squealed as she was overcome by pain. Then finally she relaxed. The pain was gone from her face. The turn was gone.

"That was excruciating." Melanie sobbed.

"I know, but focus on me, just look into my eyes. Let me share your pain. We're partners; I won't let you face this alone." Tom replied.

"Awe you guys deserve another baby, you're great together." I said.

"Angel I'm only as good as my darling." Melanie replied. She suddenly tensed up again. She bared down hard. This time she screamed as she used the last of her strength. Finally she fell back. This time she was completely drained.

"You're doing very well Melanie." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you, but I want this baby out now." Melanie snapped," God Tom I can't take much more of this."

"I know darling. I wish I could take you're place. Seeing you like this pains me. "Tom said.

"Aunt Mel I know this must be painful. Is there anything I can do?" I asked as I began so sob.

"Pray Angel, just pray." Melanie replied stroking my hair weakly. She breathed again and bared down harder then ever this time she shut her eyes tight and grimaced as she attempted to push hard. It was apparent that she wanted to get the baby out. However she couldn't muster the strength. So she fell back weakened from her effort.

"I feel lightheaded." Melanie said before loosing consciousness.


End file.
